The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange.
In the manufacturing of vehicles an important task involves the welding of a pipe such as an exhaust pipe to a flange. In order to do this task robotically, it is necessary to locate the position of the flange and to clamp it tightly during the welding process. Prior art methods have accomplished this process with two steps. The first step involves using locating pins to locate the flange and properly position it. The second step is to clamp the flange in position so that it is held stationary during the welding process.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange with a single movement that both locates and clamps the flange in one step.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange which utilizes pivotal clamps that cam into position for clamping the flange to a support platform.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange which can be actuated by either a toggle, a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder, or other prime movers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange which can be easily adapted for use in robotics to permit the welding of a pipe to the flange.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for locating and holding a flange which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.